Stand My Ground
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Gaara's demon seems to stand in his way so many times. Will he ever conquer it? Set to the song Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. Gaara struggles to find a part of himself he never knew he had.


Stand My Ground by blackdragonflower

-

"Yashamaru, what's love?"

When someone really cares about you and would do anything to protect you." The redhead coked his head before the man continued. "I believe your mother truly loved you Gaara-sama. The sand that protects you is an extension of that love."

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

Yasamaru I still can't believe that night. Or who I became. I vowed to fight for only myself, love only myself. I believed living my life that way I would never get hurt again. This damn demon that inhabits me is a burden fate has cast me. What did I ever do to deserve it? Why do I have to be the monster? I want to run, so very, very far away from here and leave everything behind. Including the shadows of my past.

_I just no there's no escape_

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run_

_Have to stare it in the eye_

The sad thing is, I know no matter how far I run he will continue to be there. He will continue to feed off of my pain and misery. I can never escape him...never. Maybe it's time for me to finally fight back for control of myself.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If i don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand My Ground_

I've decided. It's time for me to stop running. I've planted my feet firmly in this sand where he was born. Where I was cast aside. The hatred I've felt over the years swells within me threatening to overtake and destroy my resolve. he's getting stronger but I believe I am too.

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

_I can feel_

_That its time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

"Shukaku!"

"Yes Gaara-sama?" The sand spirit laughed amused.

"Leave me now. Or help me destroy you."

"I would love to leave Gaara but I can't. Unless you die as a sacrifice for hatred I will never leave..."

Die? I'm not sure I want to die for the freedom. I use to wish it all the time because I saw no hope but now... Do I hate this beast so much I would kill myself to be free of him?

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run_

_There's no turning back from here_

"No! Shukaku you will not defeat me anymore. You do not control me. I will not die for you." Once again the demon laughed.

"Everything dies. Eventually you will too. But your hatred is enough to last over a millennia. I like the hatred Gaara, and I like the pain. I like to be the one causing the pain." The damn demon began to claw at me. Cursing I fell to my knees in the diagonal sands. I let out a scream; hatred began to bubble to the surface, but I wouldn't let it out.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_**Naruto.**_ The image of the blonde hyperactive shinobi gave me a new faith. I could fight back, I could defeat the demon inside. Someone did care about me, for once in my life I knew I wasn't alone.

All I know for sure is I'm trying

I will always stand my ground

A whirlwind of sand kicked up around me. I could hear voices. Not those of the demon's, but not mine. They were shouting trying to get through, trying to help. The pain was becoming too much for my body to handle but I wasn't going to give in. I couldn't let him win, not now. The sandstorm around me stilled, frozen in the air, and dropped to the ground. Temari and Kankuro rushed to me and caught me as I fell forward. Their faces were full of concern and something I could finally recognize. Love. Kankuro hoisted me up onto his back and gave off a smile underneath all that 'warpaint.'

"Don't worry Gaara. We'll get you home safe." The corners of my lips twitched up and I gave in to the shadows. They would take care of me. The sand I could feel beneath Kankuro's feet soothed me. Maybe mother's love was really here, looking out for me. Shukaku will fight against me but in the end I'll prevail. If I don't make it someone else will. Today though, I stood my ground.

_Stand My ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Wont' close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If i don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground _


End file.
